[unreadable] This proposal describes the development of software that will rapidly generate patient-specific 3D polygonal models of the biliary and pancreatic ducts from radiological data sets. These models will be optimized for incorporation into endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography (ERCP) simulators. The proposed software will advance the state-of-the-art in medical simulation, allowing for the rapid development of a large number of cases that reflect the full spectrum of human anatomy and pathology. In addition the software is a significant step towards the use of simulators for patient-specific pre-operative planning and rehearsal. [unreadable] [unreadable] For Phase I, feasibility will be demonstrated by developing prototype software that can semi-automatically generate a 3D polygonal model of the biliary and pancreatic ducts from a magnetic resonance cholangiopancreatography (MRCP) data set. To do this, tasks will be accomplished in the following areas: (1) image acquisition, (2) image registration and segmentation, (3) model extraction, (4) model optimization, (5) graphical user interface development, (6) model integration and (7) quantifiable demonstration of efficiency and accuracy. [unreadable] [unreadable]